A new home
by Ilenya the fair
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please do review(no falmes please) Its another 'girl falls into ME' fic. but read it anyway. Do not read if u don't have a sense of humor. (this is just a personal experiment. it's worked)
1. can't be true

A new home  
  
Chapter one: An Unusual day  
  
A/N:  
  
This is my first fanfic. Its another 'girl falls into ME fic.' It just might turn out to be a Mary Sue But read it anyway. I need at least 3 reviews before I update. So please do hit that little blue/purple button at the bottom of the screen. No Flames please;) Luv you all. Best wishes  
  
-Ilenya the fair  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Emily walked down the hallway as she thought of her 'parents'' visit. She needed to get back home early so that she could make some preparations. These weren't her real parents. She was an orphan but these foster parents had taken good care of her. She was now studying biotechnology. She was tall and had a slender figure. Her long Dark was hair tied in a ponytail today. She had sparkling Blue eyes. She thought of her best friend as she was driving. "Coz' you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... tonight..." She sang along with the radio. Suddenly the car in front of her braked she turned violently. Her car was thrown off the highway. She got jerked forward and then she saw no more...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were having a pleasant walk just outside Imladris. "Elladan, the council is to be held in a few days. Right?" Elrohir asked. "It shall be held as soon as the halfling is healed. I somehow feel that this council shall change a lot of things. Though I don't think we're supposed to attend." Elladan replied. The twins laughed and talked about their childhood and other past experiences.  
  
A little distance away they saw a figure lying on the ground. When thy got closer they found that it was a girl. They watched over her for a few minutes until this 'fair maiden' opened her eyes.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have here at Imladris, my lady?" Elrohir asked  
  
"Imladris? Am I on middle earth? My name is Emily. I don't even know how I got here let alone what I'm doing here. Who are you two?" She asked  
  
Elladan laughed, "Why, of course you are on Arda. Your name seems to be of a different language, one that is unheard of on all of Arda. We are the sons of Elrond. If you do not tell us what you are doing here we shall have to take you to Ada" Elrohir bound her hands and dragged her along. She just followed.  
  
"So, you're Elladan and Elrohir. Right?" She asked. "Yes we are. You seem to know our names. Yet I'm sure we have not met on a previous occasion." Elrohir said as he raised an eyebrow at her. He and Elladan were both a little puzzled.  
  
After a few hours they had finally reached Elrond's study. Elladan knocked on the door. "Come in." said voice came from inside. Emily assumed it to be Elrond's and indeed it was. Elrohir spoke as they entered "We found her close to the ford, Ada. She would not tell us here business here." Elrond frowned and then nodded to Elladan and Elrohir. "I shall deal with her" Elladan cut the ropes that bound Emily's hands and then he and Elrohir bowed and exited the study, leaving Emily alone to speak with Elrond. Emily rubbed her wrists. "That was some welcome!" she thought  
  
"Suilad My Lord" Emily said as she curtsied. "So its good to be a lord of the rings fan in some situations. Knowing a few elvish phrases is an advantage. Does Elrond ever smile?" She thought as she fiddled with her necklace.  
  
"Greetings to you as well, my Lady. Have a seat. What is your name and where are you from?" Elrond asked  
  
"My name is Emily. I'm from the United States of America on Earth. I don't know how I got here. I just had an accident and I didn't know what was going on and.... and ... the next moment I was found here by Elladan and Elrohir" Emily replied quickly. She was getting a little uncomfortable as Elrond was staring at her necklace.  
  
"That is a beautiful necklace you wear, Lady Emily. May I see it" Elrond said after a long silence between them. "Oh sure. It's the only thing I have of my real parents. I bet their pictures are inside it. But the locket never opened up." She said as she took off the necklace.  
  
Elrond examined the necklace carefully. "It has moon letters on it. It has to be made by the elves." He opened the locket carefully. Emily gasped. Elrond looked surprised "It cannot be! She looks a lot like us. Perhaps I should tell her." Elrond thought  
  
"Emily, there's something I must tell you. Do you know who your real Parents were? (Emily shook her head. Elrond paused) I am your father, Emily" Elrond said  
  
Emily laughed. "You're joking. Right? Because if you are my father then my mother would be Lady Celebrian who sailed away with the gray ships. I have Grandparents: Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn living in Lothlorien. I have an older sister, Arwen and Three brothers if you count in Estel. I've never had this much family and for all this I have to be an elf and I'm not... It can't be true." She said  
  
"See for yourself, Emily" Elrond said as he handed her the open Locket. Emily surprised at what she saw. One of the pictures was of Elrond. Then the other one must be Celebrian. "So that explains why I have pointy ears." Emily said as she pushed back a strand of her hair  
  
"Your true name is Illswen. We lost you to that Mortal world long ago. But we now have you back." Elrond said to Emily.  
  
"That's uhh...um...nice to know. So can I call you Ada?" Emily or should I say Illswen asked cheerfully. "Of course, my daughter. I think that Elladan and Elrohir owe you an apology. You shall meet Arwen soon." Elrond replied. "Oh, by the way ada, what date is it?" Illswen asked innocently. "It's the 23rd of October. Why do you ask?"  
  
"So, is Frodo here with Aragorn and the hobbits? He'll wake up tomorrow I assume. Oh and by the please don't tell all of Imladris about me. Only a few relatives and friends are to know." Illswen said  
  
Elrond was a little surprised by this "Stay here for a while. I shall call your brothers and your sister. They'll make sure that you're comfortable." he said as he left the room.  
  
A short while later Elrond was back and Arwen was following him. Obviously Elrond had talked to Arwen on the way because the first thing Arwen did was to go and hug Illswen tightly. Arwen had tears of happiness in her eyes. "Welcome home" She said. "Thank you. Umm...I've never had a sister" Illswen said a little surprised by Arwen's sudden hug. A little later two elves entered the room. "Elladan, Elrohir, you've finally decided to join us." Elrond said  
  
"Illswen, we're really sorry. We didn't really know that you'd turn out to be our sister. We promise to be nicer to you in future" Elrohir said and Elladan nodded. "I wouldn't trust that for too long" Arwen whispered "oh" Illswen said  
  
"You must be tired." Arwen said as she led Illswen to her room. "Well actually, I'm not really tired" Illswen said. "Alright, then I'd love to give you a tour of Rivendell." Arwen said "Oh Arwen, do you have some medicine or something coz' I have some nasty cuts and bruises" Illswen asked. "Let me show you to your room and later I shall tell ada to heal them." Arwen replied.  
  
While they were walking through one of the corridors they bumped into Aragorn. "Suilad Estel!" Arwen said. "Suilad Lord Aragorn" Illswen said as she bowed. "Illswen, you don't have to bow. You're almost like his sister." Arwen said.  
  
"I know that. But he doesn't. It would seem improper" Illswen said  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow "Illswen! Arwen, is this who I think it is?" he asked  
  
"Wow Aragorn! For a mortal you have a good memory. You still remember the time when ada told us about her. Yes, she is Illswen daughter of Elrond, she's my sister. But please don't tell everyone. Only family is to know." Arwen said  
  
"I won't tell anyone." He turned to Illswen "Welcome back My Lady. Welcome to middle earth." He said "What is this? Your cuts and bruises need healing. Come, I and Arwen shall help."  
  
"I was just taking Illswen to her room. You could join us." Arwen said. "I would love to. After all I do have to get to know my new 'sister'" Aragorn said  
  
A/N  
  
That's it for this chapter. If anyone at all likes it or if I get at least 2 reviews then, I will update next weekend. This is my first fanfic so no flames please. Do review and mail me if you have any suggestions at Luv you all if you review. (luv u all anyway)  
  
-Lady Ilenya (the fair)  
  
Aragorn Rulz! ;)  
  
22nd July 2004 


	2. Better Acquaintances

A/N: I'm back!!!! Thank you all so very much for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so sorry for not updating. I'm so sorry for not keeping my promise about updating. ElfinMaiden will know my reason. Luv u all loads. This is dedicated to my friends again. Don't forget to R&R. I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter so, here it is now:

Disclaimer:

Any part of this that you recognize does not belong to me. All Lord Of The Rings Characters and places belong to JRR Tolkien. Only Emily/Illswen is my own. The previous chapter contained a very small part of 'Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton. If there's anything else that you might want in this disclaimer, please do tell me.

Best wishes

-Ilenya the fair

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Chapter-2

Illswen was now left alone in her room to rest. She had hardly had a moment of peace since she arrived. She found that her small bag was already in her room. She took out her diary and a pen and started to write

23rd October, 3018 third age

I simply cannot believe this. This is really a day full of surprises. To start it off I'm on middle earth. Not only am I an elf, I'm (Lord) Elrond's daughter! I always wanted to find out who my biological parents were, this is a huge surprise. I plan to go for a walk in the gardens today and then spend some time with the hobbits. Frodo shall wake up tomorrow. I can't wait to meet him. There are some other people that I have to meet with: Gandalf, Glorfindel, Erestor, Bilbo... it's a long list. But my true identity is only to be revealed to a few people. I shall be joining the fellowship at the council, day after tomorrow. I do know that Ada (lord Elrond) would never permit this but permission or no permission. I have to do this. It feels so strange calling Lord Elrond Ada. Before Arwen left my room, she gave me a silver circlet saying that it was made for me. It matches the necklace. Talk about being an elven princess! I have been told that I shall be dining with my 'family' tonight. I should rest for a while now. Oh, Crap! I have to wear dresses. Stupid dresses! I wish I had my jeans or something more practical. Gandalf is so nice. He's so grandfather-like. (A/N: She's met Gandalf. Its just that I didn't mention it.) Arwen will probably be a good older sister. I don't really know about Elladan and Elrohir. Arwen's warning puzzled me a bit. Elrond can be a little cold at times but he's my dad now. I wish I were Aragorn's sister. He'd be a great for a brother. I'm kinda' tired. I should go rest for a while.

With that, she put away her diary. She thought of her old life, everything from childhood to the day of the accident. Suddenly she remembered something else that she had with her in the car: her violin! If her bag had come to middle earth with her, what about the violin. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." she said. Illswen's maid (Everdene) walked into the room with a long deep blue box in her hands "My lady, they found this close to where you lay. Is this yours?" Everdene asked. "It most certainly is! Thank you so much for bringing it to me. I was thinking of it." Illswen replied as Everdene bowed and left the room. Music always had a calming effect on Illswen. She took her violin out of its case and then searched for a place where nobody would hear her. The balcony! She looked down to see if anyone was in the garden below. Thankfully, nobody was there. She started to play a melancholy tune. When she played the violin, she had always felt like the world around her did not exist. After a while she put down her violin and began to sing one of her favorite songs:

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I will be strong I will be faithful

'coz I'm counting on

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning, yeah

I want to stand with you on

a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining

Brightly in the velvet sky,

I'll make a wish send it to heaven

Then make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all the

Pleasure in the certainty

That we're surrounded by the

Comfort and protection of

The highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

I want to stand with you on

A mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can you see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes

'coz it's standing right

before you

All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to live like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

"You have a lovely voice my lady and you play very well." Illswen heard someone say from below. She opened her eyes and looked down to see...Legolas! (A/N: I know he is not supposed to be here so early. But he is. Please bear with me) "Thank you, my lord." Illswen said as she curtsied. "May I know your name, my lady?" Legolas asked politely. "I am Adrianne, prince Legolas." Illswen lied. "I do hope we meet again, Lady Adrianne." Legolas said as he walked away. "I hope so too, my dear prince." Illswen said so softly that it was barely audible, even to elven ears. "Oh! Its dark already, I'd better change into something nicer." She thought as she went inside. She found Everdene waiting there for her. There was a white dress with pale green embroidery lying on the bed for Illswen to wear. "Oh no no no. Am I supposed to wear that?" Illswen asked. "Yes, my lady you do." Everdene replied calmly. "Oh crap" were Illswen's only words.

Later Illswen found herself having dinner with Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Aragorn, Gandalf, Glorfindel and Erestor. There was pleasant conversation all throughout the meal. It was a very formal dinner. Glorfindel offered to escort Illswen back to her room. Illswen didn't want to get lost so she had to agree. While they were walking to Illswen's room Glorfindel spoke up "Milady, what was the mortal world like? What is it like when you don't have any elves and dwarves?" Illswen laughed at the question "You are pretty curious for an elf. I never actually knew that I was an elf all this time. Anyway, I'm not used to having so many different race around me. Mortals have raised me. I've only been around mortals all my life. Thank you so much, lord Glorfindel for escorting me to my room. Good night and pleasant dreams." Illswen said as the reached her room. Glorfindel bowed and left.

#Next morning#

"Elladan! Elrohir! Just wait till I get you! Illswen shouted. The twins had poured a bucket full of cold water on her when she was still asleep. "What now, brother?" Elrohir asked. "I suggest we run!" Elladan replied as he and Elrohir rushed out of the room with Illswen chasing them. They were all over Imladris: Through corridors, gardens, and fountains and even in Elrond's study. They finally ended up in a small garden below Illswen's room. Illswen had now cornered them. "Why on Arda did you do that? Arwen was so right in warning me about you two. Just wait till ada gets to know." She said. Just then, they heard a voice from behind Illswen ask, "What on Arda is going on here? Elladan, Elrohir what are you doing outside my bedroom? And who are you, milady?" Elladan and Elrohir bowed and Illswen turned around to see...Legolas (A/N: And again!) Illswen blushed, now realizing that she was in a wet nightgown in front of the prince of Mirkwood. "Oh lady Adrianne its you." Legolas said. "Elladan and Elrohir are old friends of mine and as you can see they decided to 'surprise' me this morning by waking me up with cold water." Illswen partly lied in a calm voice. Legolas was laughing. "That is no way to treat a lady, Elladan and Elrohir. Milady, the twins are known in all of Imladris for their deeds. I heard that they did that to Arwen once." He said "Twice." Elladan corrected. "But, Legolas how do you know Illsw- sorry...Adrianne?" Elrohir asked. "I met her last night" Legolas replied. "I do think we must get going." Elrohir said. Elladan nodded and they left. Illswen followed, still muttering, "Wait till I get back at you!" On their way to Illswen's room, Elrohir asked "Adrianne? Is that your second name now?" "Third. I was called Emily on earth. Please don't call me Illswen in front of people who don't know about my true identity." Illswen said "Agreed" Elrohir said.

"Today is the 24th of October! Which means Frodo is probably awake by now." Illswen said to herself when she was alone in her room. She had a quick bath and wore another dress "I have got get some men's clothing made for myself." She thought as she walked down the corridor. She was deep in her thoughts when two tiny figures bumped into her. "Where are you going in such a hurry, Master Meriadoc and Master Peregrin?" Illswen asked. "How does she know our names?" Pippin whispered to Merry. He shrugged. Pippin smiled and said, "We've just heard that Frodo has woken up. We are off to meet him of course." "That's wonderful news. I would love to meet Master Frodo too. Would you lead me to his room?" Illswen asked "That would be an honor, milady" Merry said as he bowed. Illswen laughed "Please don't call me 'my lady' .My name is Adrianne."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

A/N:

Aright. That's it for this chapter. This was a very very short chapter. The diary entry wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. I used to write a diary but I stopped a few months back. I've lost touch. Leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Please do review...I'll give every reviewer a cookie. Also, I need someone to beta read this story for me. No, I can't have Elfinmaiden as a beta reader coz' she's one of my best friends and I have my other reasons. I'm so sorry to say that I won't be able to update before mid September. There's so much to do. Sigh don't ask. ADDITIONAL DISCLAIMER: This chapter also contains 'Truly Madly Deeply' by Savage Garden. I don't own that either

Best wishes and Namarie

-Ilenya the fair

14th August 2004

Guess what? Tomorrow is India's Independence Day!


	3. goodbye Imladris

A/N: Surprise!!!! I'm updating already! Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews. This is my last update before mid September. Please don't be disappointed with this short chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Oh, and for those of you who are a little confused: Emily = Illswen = Adrianne. The name Emily will not be used much. The name Adrianne will be used most until the fifth chapter. And I still need a beta reader. My spelling and grammar is really bad, as you may have noticed. No, I still cannot have ElfinMaiden as a beta reader.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Chapter-3

It was an odd sight to see two young hobbits and a beautiful she-elf running down a corridor in Imladris. Merry, Pippin and Adrianne finally slowed down when they saw another hobbit at the end of the corridor, Sam. "Sam, someone else is here with us to meet Frodo." Pippin said "Good Day, Master Samwise. I am Adrianne" Adrianne said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Adrianne. Follow me, please" Sam said as he led them into s beautiful sunlit room. "Good morning Merry, Pippin, Sam. Who is this with you?" Frodo asked as they entered the room. Gandalf was sitting beside Frodo's bed. "I'm Adrianne. Are you feeling better today, Master Frodo?" Adrianne asked "Much better, thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you milady." Frodo said, remembering to be polite "You hobbits are so well mannered and so kind. I should learn something while being around you." Adrianne said Gandalf laughed "You never fail to amuse me with your comments, Adrianne" Gandalf said. And so went on the merry meeting of Adrianne and the hobbits. Adrianne spent all afternoon talking to the hobbits. Merry and Pippin declared Adrianne to be their "favorite elf"

Evening came too quickly. "I must go and get ready for the feast. I'll meet all of you there. Farewell my gentle-hobbits." Adrianne said as she walked out of Frodo's room. But she went to Elrond's study first. She knocked at the door when she got there. "Come in." Came the usual deep voice. "Ada, may I please attend the feast tonight as one of the guests?" She asked. Elrond sighed, not really knowing what she was planning he said, "You may. You shall be sitting beside prince Legolas. I expect you've already met him." "Yes Ada I have. Thank you" She said as she walked out of the study. "Double crap! Not only do I have to wear dresses, I have to sit beside Legolas" Adrianne thought as she walked back to her room. She found yet another dress laid out for her on the bed. Except this time it was blue and prettier than the one she was presently wearing. When she finally changed into the dress and came out from behind the screen, she found Everdene waiting for her. "Lady Arwen sent me to do your hair. You must be high guest of honor." Everdene said as if to answer Adrianne's questioning look. Adrianne already had too many things on her mind; she just sat down in front of the mirror.

After a few minutes, she was walking down the great hall, trying to find her place. She finally saw Legolas sitting somewhere and went and sat in the empty seat next to him. "Milady, you aren't supposed to be sitting with guests, if I'm right" Legolas Said. "Oh my god!" He knows! But how?" Adrianne thought. After a few awkward seconds between them Legolas spoke up in surprise, "Lady Adrianne! I almost thought that you were Lady Arwen. You do bear a resemblance to her." Adrianne sighed with relief. All thought the feast Adrianne was observing the people around her. All of them were so noble, most of them, royal. All of them had done something important in their lives. She was feeling a bit odd in front of such people. Just then, she saw Frodo busy in a conversation with Gimli. She smiled at Sam. Dinner was soon over. Then came the dancing. "Oh! I just hope Elf boy (Legolas) doesn't ask me to dance with him." Adrianne thought. Unfortunately, things didn't work out the way she wanted them to. "May I have this dance?" Came Legolas' voice from behind her. He held out his hand. She took it. Meanwhile, Elrond and Arwen were doing a little matchmaking. "I think we've found the perfect match, Ada" Arwen whispered to Elrond when he was observing Illswen and Legolas. He nodded "It seems you're right, my daughter. But I don't think she feels the same way as he feels about her...yet." Elrond whispered back. Arwen agreed. "Dancing with Elf boy isn't so bad. Well considering the fact that I don't really like dancing." Adrianne thought as she danced with Legolas. "You look wonderful tonight, milady" Legolas said as he looked into Adrianne's Clear blue eyes. "Thank you." Adrianne said in a low voice.

A little while later they were all in the hall of fire. Elrond came to Adrianne and whispered "You will honor us with a song tonight. Won't you, my daughter?" He had meant it more as a statement. Adrianne gulped and nodded. "Oh crap again! I have to sing now." She thought. Despite her thoughts, she closed her eyes and began to sing:

If I caught the world in a bottle

And everything was still beneath the moon

Without your love would it shine for me?

If I was smart as Aristotle

And understood the rings around the moon

What would it all matter if you loved me?

Here in your arms where the world is impossibly still

With a million dreams to fulfill

And a matter of moments until the dancing ends

Here in your arms when everything seems to be clear

Not a solitary thing would I fear

Except when this moment comes near the dancing's end

If I caught the world in an hourglass

Saddled up the moon so we could ride

Until the stars grew dim, Until...

One day you'll meet a stranger

And all the noise is silenced in the room

You'll feel that you're close to some mystery

In the moonlight and everything shatters

You feel as if you've known her all your life

The world's oldest lesson in history

Here in your arms where the world is impossibly still

With a million dreams to fulfill

And a matter of moments until the dancing ends

Here in your arms when everything seems to be clear

Not a solitary thing do I fear

Except when this moment comes near the dancing's end

Oh, if I caught the world in an hourglass

Saddled up the moon and we would ride

Until the stars grew dim

Until the time that time stands still, Until...

When she opened her eyes to face the world around her, Legolas was staring at her, Arwen had tears in her eyes and Elrond gave her a rare smile. Aragorn was there too and surprisingly, Frodo had not left. Adrianne tried to smile but then ran out of the hall with tears in her eyes. It seemed more like a ray of white light rushing passed them. Legolas Followed secretly. Aragorn was the only one who noticed this. "Lady Adrianne! What is wrong?" Legolas called. Adrianne finally slowed down and now she was leaning against a pillar, facing him. "Nothing that may concern you, Prince" She said bitterly. But, in his heart, Legolas knew that the bitterness was not meant for him. He sighed. Adrianne now wept openly. "Forgive me. I'm not myself tonight. Please, Leave me alone." She said as she ran away once again. "What could possibly trouble her so much? Why do I care so deeply for her? I hardly know her...is this love? But I have barely known her for two days and yet I don't want to be away from her. I think of her all the time. Is it possible to love someone so much? No, I should not think of her so much. She might not return my feelings. That is my only fear. It is still far too soon for me to express my feelings to her. She is a Lady and therefore a place in her heart is to be won. " Legolas thought as he walked to his room.

The next morning, everyone was at the council. Even Adrianne was hiding. Adrianne was lost deep in her thoughts until she heard Aragorn say, "havo dad, Legolas" "Aragorn is right, we cannot wield it. The ring must be destroyed." Mithrandir said. "Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli said as he grabbed his ax and tried to destroy the ring. Once again, Adrianne stopped paying any attention to the council. She thought of Legolas "When you can't think of anyone but him, when you can't sleep at night, when he's your everything...is it love? He's elven royalty, to him; I'm a mere girl. No no no I can't be falling for him and besides, I hardly know him..." her train of thought was interrupted by Aragorn's words "By my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Just then, Adrianne came out of her hiding place and went up to Frodo "I shall protect you, Frodo, until death take me." She said as she removed her dark hood. For the first time many people saw her in the full light of day. She of her siblings resembled Celebrian the most; her hair was considered dark but not as dark as her father's, her eyes were blue but a clear blue like Celebrian's had been. "No.... Adrianne, I forbid you from doing this." Elrond said as he stood up. "Permission or no permission, I have to do this" She said. Then Legolas and Gimli joined in followed by Boromir. Sam, Merry and Pippin jumped out of their hiding places "ten members, you shall be the fellowship of the ring." Elrond said, paying great attention to the third member; Adrianne.

Many weeks had now passed. Even though Adrianne remembered taking lessons in Archery during summer camp as Emily, she still practiced a lot with Legolas. This was the day of the fellowship's departure. "Goodbye, Illswen. We haven't spent much time together, but I shall miss you all the same." Arwen said when she and Illswen/Adrianne were alone. "Goodbye Arwen. We will meet again." Adrianne said as she left the room.

The fellowship only awaited Adrianne. She caught Elrond whisper to Aragorn "Take good care of her"

A/N

I'm so sorry but I have to say that I won't be able to update before October. Tomorrow will be my last day at my current school, and then I'll be joining the United World college of South East Asia (UWCSEA) at Singapore. Wish me luck. So I'll come back in October and update. I beg thee to R&R. Best wishes and Namarie

-Ilenya the Fair

Jessica Kerns, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked my version of the twins. Keep Reviewing!


	4. Long Lost Memories

A/N:  
I know I've been so bad and I haven't updated for so long. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I'm here, settling in at UWC now.But I'm so far away from my family and friends. I miss all of them. Anyway, on with the story.  
Best wishes -(Lady) Ilenya

* * *

_Chapter-4 (Long Lost Memories)  
_The fellowship had now gone far from Imladris.Much to the Hobbits' relief they had stopped for some rest. What worried them the most was the fact that Adrianne seemed so distant. She had hardly spoken to any of them. She was mostly lost in her own thoughts. She only spoke if spoken to. Yet she wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong.(A/N you'll know what's wrong with her in the next chapter) Sam got busy in preparing dinner while everyone else was setting up camp and talking of their futher roads. Adrianne was sitting on the branch of a tree, a little away from everyone else. Legolas decided to go and talk to her.  
"You shouldn't be out here alone." Legolas said as her climbed up to the branch where Adrianne was sitting.  
"Why do you think I'm so incapable? I can defend myself. Please leave me alone. I need to think." "Please Adrianne stop keeping your feelings bottled up inside you. Try to understand, I'm only trying to help." Legoals said "Well then I don't need your help. My feelings and thoughts do not concern you." Legolas sighed and climbed down. Meanwhile Adrianne remembered her 'dream' after the accident.  
  
Past Dream sequence  
"Come here, my child" A soft, musical voice said to Adrianne/Emily. She walked ahead to find a lady dressed in white. She could not see the lady's face. The Lady placed her hand on Emily's shoulder. "This is not where you truly belong. Come, let me take you away. Let me take you to the place where your loved ones still await you."  
"And where is that?" Emily asked and the Lady laughed a clear musical laugh "You shall know. All in good time. All in good time. Before I send you, let me tell you give you some advise. Do not hide your feelings. Find someone to trust. Tell them how you feel. Do not let all the great sadness of the past trouble you in this new life. Farewell" and with that the Lady kissed Emily's forehead End Dream sequence  
  
"I'm sorry, I cannot do as you said. I cannot" Adrianne said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was thinking of her past, many things she had forced herself to forget. She decided to return to camp. Adrianne forgot that someone would be on guard. She saw Frodo staring at the sky. He was wide awake. "You aren't really asleep.are you,Frodo?" Adrianne asked. Frodo looked up at her. "Would it help you sleep if I sing?" She asked. Frodo nodded

_May it be an evening star shines down apon you _

_May it be when darkness falls y_

_our heart will be true _

_you walk a lonely road _

_oh! how far you are from home  
  
Mornie utulie  
believe and you will find your way Mornie alantie  
a promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadows call will fly away _

_May it be you journey on to light the day _

_when the night is ovecome you may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utulie _

_believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie _

_a promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now  
_  
She finished singing and found that Frodo was now asleep. "Sleep a peacefuly while you can. There are many dark days to come for both you and Sam. Sleep while you can...while you can" she said softly. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Please leave me" She said. "Why do you always want to run away from me, Adrianne? I've only tried to help you" the voice belonged to Legolas who was taking first watch. "I have already said so and I say it once again, I do not need your help." She said and went away to lay out her bedding. "Quel kaima" Legolas whispered  
  
Legolas' (short)POV as he staring at the sky  
Adrianne has many secrets. Elven eyes usually have a light. But hers seems to be very faint. It is hardly there. Her heart is heavy with many thoughts. Why won't she trust me? She needs to confide in someone. She is a very odd elleth. Lord Elrond won't reveal anything about her family or where she came from. She posseses the beauty of the evenstar and the voice of a nightingale. Her mind is burdened with sorrow and she isin't making it any lighter this way. I have to gain her trust somehow.

End POV

* * *

Next Morning from Adrianne's POV  
I felt someone shake me awake in the morning. I opened my eyes to see Aragorn. "You sleep a lot for an Elf, Gwathel" Aragorn said softly. I just smiled and sat up. I had repeatedly asked myself this question; Am I happy here? I only found the answer last night, I am not needed here wether happy or unhappy. I'm just a burden that they have to bear. I felt so useless, so helpless. Why did I ever come on this quest? How could I think that I could help them? I shall only hinder them. I feel miserable. Another day sigh. I am still silent as we clear up camp and start walking again. 

The one thing that I am most afraid of is the fact that I am falling for Legolas...fast. I am afraid, afraid to fall in love. While I was on earth I had fallen in love with Jeremy, it pains me to think of him. For many years I forced myself to forget him. During my second year of college I met Jeremy. We were perfect for each other. Everything was well until september 11th. Jeremy was on that wreched flight.......everthing went wrong that day. That was the day that my heart and soul died. With the help of my parents, I recovered. But not fully I cannot fully forget him. I still feel bound to him. I cannot fall for Legolas...I cannot. I have also realized that I still don't feel like lord Elrond is my ada. I still miss my parents back home...on earth, my real home, the only place I belong. Aragorn and Gandalf are very kind to me.They are the only ones here who understand me. That is not what occupies my thoughts at present  
  
_You used to captivate me By your resonating life _

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind _

_Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me  
  
_We walked on. Legolas Glanced back at me. I ignored it. I tried not to think more of him. For now, Jeremy had occupied my thoughts  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
  
It would only hurt more to think of him. I couldn't take it anymore. Why, why did memories haunt me so? Why can't I let go of him? Why can't I start a new life?  
  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along  
_  
Why, why must I suffer? What have I done to deserve this? There are still many questions with no answers. In almost all stories...there's a happy ending. What about the story of my life? Will it end as happily? Will I even survive the War of the Ring?

* * *

A/N:  
I bet all of you are majorly dissatisfied with this chapter. I'm so sorry it didn't live up to your expectations. But please do take into consideration the fact that my brain is not willing to work during the holidays. Yes, I'm at home now and its about midnight. I just finished typing this. I'm really sleepy too. I will replace tis Chapter with a better one...sometime  
  
Disclaimer: This chapter contains 'May it be' by Enya and 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. I don't own them  
  
And for those of you who need elvish translations:  
  
Mornie utulie : Darkness has come  
  
Mornie alantie : Darkness has fallen  
  
Quel kaima : Sleep Well  
  
elleth : she-elf  
  
Gwathel: sister  
  
AND TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS  
  
**Elleth of Lorien**: Thanks. You haven't e-mailed me back yet. I'm sorry it took me so long to get in touch with you  
  
**Sweetlittlecherry**: Thanks, review this chapter too! (I know this chapter wasn't a very likeable one)  
  
**Ms. Unknown**: 'tis nice to know that someone thinks this is good  
  
**lordoftheringsfanficreader**: nah this is a very common storyline. Thanks anyway  
  
**Xylem:** Suilad, Faithfull reviewer. Thanks for the review  
  
**Tari Faelivrin**: awww thanks. I love your stories and yours are twice as good as mine. Ok, more than Twice as good. Update your's soon  
  
**respecttolkien**: Your Dream!!! hmmm... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
AND  
  
**ElfinMaiden**: You can Flame this chapter. I know 'twas bad. I won't say a word. You are one of my best friends anyway.

* * *

Best wishes and Namarie -(Lady)Ilenya 

(Daughter of Lord Arathorn & Sister of King Elessar)


	5. Final chapter for those who are interest...

A/N

I know I said that I won't write anymore but since I had already written this chapter, there was no use just keeping it. Read if you're interested

* * *

Chapter 5

The pass of Caradhras and the mines of Moria

Everything from Adrianne's POV

We journeyed on the same way for many more days. But of course I knew what was to come.

"We must hold this course west to the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east towards Mordor." Gandalf said as we stopped for rest. He took out his pipe, as did Gimli

"I'd say we were taking the long way around." Said Gimli "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli I would not take the road to Moria unless I had no other choice" Said Gandalf

I sighed and sat down and thanked Sam as he gave me a plateful of food. I turned my attention to Merry and Pippin. Boromir was helping them learn how to use the sword. "Move your feet" Aragorn called to them. I spent my time by observing everyone.

Legolas climbed up boulder after boulder and gazed into the distance.

Sam spotted something dark in the sky that was moving fast. He looked puzzled "What is that?" He asked

"It's just a wisp of cloud" replied Gimli, quickly putting the thought on the back burner. "It's moving fast" observed Boromir. That's when I remembered it.

"Cerebain from Dunland (sp?)" Both Legolas and I called together "Hide!" Aragorn shouted and everyone ran towards to boulders and bushes. Sam put out the fire. "Hurry!" I called as I pulled Frodo and Sam behind some rocks.

"Spies of Saruman." Said Gandalf after the Cerebain passed "Our passage to the south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras"

I looked up at Caradhras. Its proud snow covered peak gleamed in the sunlight.

For a very long time we climbed the snow covered slopes of the mountain. As I had remembered, Frodo slipped and fell. He rolled back a little. Much to my relief, Aragorn helped him up. Frodo searched around his neck for the chain that held the ring. Not finding it there, he looked up to where he had fallen. Boromir picked it up

"Boromir...." I said, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt for so small a thing. Such a little thing" Boromir said as he directly reached out to touch the ring "Boromir!" I called once again. "Give the ring to Frodo" Aragorn commanded. Boromir went forward and dangled the ring in front of Frodo's eyes. Frodo snatched it. "As you wish. I care not," said Boromir and he moved on. Aragorn removed his hand from the hilt of his sword. I put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder "Calm down Estel...for now. But henceforth let us be alert. Boromir is quite taken by the ring." I said. Aragorn nodded and Frodo looked up at me. I smiled at him and so we moved on.

The Pass became narrower and steeper. I could see that the hobbits were having some trouble. Legolas and I walked lightly and swiftly on top of the snow. I tried to help the hobbits as much as I could. Sometimes, it's nice to be an elf. I heard a sort of chanting...it was eerie and it sent shivers down my spine "There is a fell voice on the air" Said Legolas "It is Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed and some large boulders crashed down. Legolas pulled me to a side. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn called. Everyone looked cold and tired. Everyone. Well except, us elves (ah the advantages!) "No!" Gandalf said desperately.

Saruman's chanting did not cease. It only grew more powerful and at that moment there was a flash of lightening and more snow came down from the mountain. The entire fellowship was now buried in snow. Legolas got up first and I next. I pulled Merry out of the snow.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir suggested

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard" Argued Aragorn "If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of moria." Gimli suggested

"Let the ring bearer decide" Said Gandalf. Everyone looked towards Frodo. Especially the hobbits. "We cannot stay here. This will be the death of the Hobbits" Boromir shouted

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said at last

"So be it"

Moria. I shivered at thought of being anywhere near it. I felt a hand on my shoulder "Do not worry Lirimaer (Lovely one) I will not let any harm come to you. Estelio nin (trust me)" Legolas said. I moved away. Yes, things still hadn't changed between us. He was still kind to me and I was still avoiding him as far as possible.

We all walked in silence until we were much further down Caradhras. The Walls of Moria were close, I knew it. "Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf said and Frodo went forward to him. I heard their conversation

"How's your shoulder" Gandalf asked

"Better than it was" came Frodo's swift reply

"And the ring? You feel its power growing, don't you?" Frodo looked up at Gandalf

"I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the fellowship and I fear from within" Gandalf said

"Who then must I trust?" Asked the young Hobbit

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths" Was Gandalf's answer

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am and against some I have not yet been tested" Gandalf explained. I knew what Gandalf's mind was burdened with. Nobody else would understand...yet.

" The walls...of Moria" Said Gimli. Everyone was awestruck by the magnificent walls.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed" Gimli said after a while

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten" Said Gandalf

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas questioned himself. I sighed. I knew that was coming and I was angered by it.

"That's enough Legolas! Why can't you two just try and get along. Apologize to Gimli. Now!" I said

"But-" I waved off his protests "Lets just do this and get over with it. Oh for my sake! Just apologize. Will you?" Legolas went forward to Gimli and said, "I ask for your forgiveness, Master Dwarf."

"Gimli? You have not been on your best behavior either," I hinted.

" I apologize Master elf" Said Gimli. "Thank you," I said to Gimli with a smile "Le Hannon...mellon nin" I said to Legolas and with that I turned away

"Well lets see" Said Gandalf as he lightly touched the walls with his palm "Ithildin...It mirrors only starlight and moonlight"

The great doors were revealed. I pulled Pippin aside to talk to him. "Pip, will you promise me something?" I asked, "Yes, miss Adrianne" he replied

"Alright then. Promise me that you will be extra careful inside the mines, that you will let your curiosity take over you." I said. Pippin nodded. Just great. Now I scared a poor hobbit! I got back to Gandalf and the others

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend and enter'" Gandalf read aloud pointing out each word with his staff

"What do you suppose that means?" Asked Pippin

"Oh, its quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." answered Gandalf

"Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" Gandalf said in a commanding voice. Nothing happened. Gandalf tried again by saying "Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!" yet nothing happened. I stepped forward at that moment. I looked up at the marvelous doors and softly said "Mellon" Everyone was staring at me as the doors opened slowly.

"It was a riddle. It says 'speak friend and enter' the Elvish word for friend is 'Mellon' and that happens to be the password." I explained. Gandalf smiled at me. "Well done Illswen, daughter of Elrond" he whispered to me, not letting anyone else hear.

I purposely stayed towards the back of the group as we entered the mines. Gimli spoke first as we entered "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beers, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine. A mine!" Gandalf had risked a little bit of light in the dark place

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir stated as he looked around. There were decayed bodies of Dwarf soldiers scattered around everywhere. As if there had been a battle at the very place. "No! No!" Gimli shouted. Legolas picked out an arrow from a body and examined it. "Goblins!" he said

"Stay Alert!" I shouted from the back as we all drew our swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said again. I wished we could do that

"Now get out of here. Get out!"

At that moment I heard Frodo's gasp. Something had caught his leg and he was being dragged back…fast! "Frodo! Estel, help us!" I yelled as I rushed out. "Get this thing off him!!!" Pippin yelled.

"Strider!" Sam called

Aragorn and I were busy cutting off the tentacles and trying to free the hobbits. Legolas tried to slay the creature with his arrows. More of its tentacles came out and its head was now visible. With our effort, the hobbits were soon freed. "Into the mines!" Gandalf commanded and we all rushed in. The Creature tried to follow us through the doors. Its tentacles caused the doors to collapse. Now we had no other choice.

"We have now but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in deep places of the world" Gandalf warned and we moved on. I knew what he meant. We were now climbing steps.

"Quietly now it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." That we could only hope. Gandalf's fall drew near with each passing moment. In my heart I knew I wouldn't be able bear it.

Soon we had stopped for a rest. Frodo was talking to Gandalf. I felt a tug on my tunic. I turned back to see Pippin standing there. "Miss Adrianne, Could you sing another one of your songs for us?" He asked. How could anyone be so sweet and innocent? "All right Pippin" I said and ruffled his hair. Once again I started to drift into my own world as I sang:

Lay down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You have come to journey's end

Sleep now

And dream of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across a distant shore

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn

To silver-glass

A light on the water

All souls pass

Hope fades

Until the world of night

Through shadows' falling

Out of memory and time

Don't say

We have come now to the end

White shores are calling

You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms

Just sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn

To silver-glass

A light on the water

Grey ships pass

Into the West

I opened my eyes to find that three of the hobbits were sleeping peacefully and Legolas was standing next to me. I looked down to avoid his gaze. "You have a beautiful voice," He said, lifting up my chin. "Thank you…"I said softly. Our eyes met and he held me in his gaze. His eyes were as blue as the sea after a storm. I only saw kindness and love in his eyes. We were only inches apart…

I cannot describe what I saw in Legolas' eyes at that moment. All I can say is that this was the first time that I knew his true feelings. At that moment I knew that he truly loved me. The other thing I realized was that I truly loved him back. I looked down at this sudden realization. He lifted up my chin and our eyes met again.

"Would it be proper to seek a kiss?" he asked softly. I could not reply…he didn't wait for my reply. His soft hands cupped my face as he drew me closer. He kissed me softly at first, slowly deepening the kiss. I practically melted in his arms. It just felt right. Yet, why was I letting him do this? But I couldn't love him, could I? I broke the kiss. "No" I breathed and I walked away from him…

THE END…not the end of my story but the END of my writing. I bet everyone knows why. Seriously, the true LotR fans will be delighted when they get know that I've stopped writing. Not to forget, this story was my personal 'experiment' I don't need to write it anymore. If you're wondering about 'The Wish', I am NOT updating that. I couldn't choose between this and that. I didn't know which one would be worse. This is so NOT my style of writing! I bid you all a very fond farewell

-Ilenya


End file.
